


Surprise!

by Celyan



Series: Works for 007 Fest 2020 [36]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Birthday Party, Established Relationship, Multi, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celyan/pseuds/Celyan
Summary: Eve and Bill decide to throw Q a surprise birthday party. Their plan has one hitch, however, and that hitch is Q.
Relationships: Eve Moneypenny/Q/Bill Tanner
Series: Works for 007 Fest 2020 [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813132
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaberK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaberK/gifts).



> Written for the Collab prompt table and Ki who gave me the following prompt: _No one actually knows when Q’s bday is or maybe they did and it just passed without anyone noticing and now they want to throw him a surprise party except this man Never. Goes. Home._

It all had started the day before yesterday when Eve had suddenly looked Bill in the eye and asked, “Wasn’t it Q’s birthday last week?” 

Granted, they hadn’t properly seen their boyfriend for several days; first, 007 had needed his near constant support for a delicate mission—delicate enough that M had actually hesitated for a long time before assigning Bond to it in the first place—for four and a half days, and then 001 had gone and cocked up her mission in Paraguay. Or perhaps Uruguay, neither of them was quite certain about where she had ended up before Q had managed to get her a medevac. 

Suffice it to say, the past few weeks had been a trial, and when Q had actually returned home for the night it had been only to catch on some sleep and, after Eve and Bill had threatened to force-feed him if he resisted, to eat a little something before heading back to Six again. 

Bill had blinked at her and said, “Yes, I believe it was.” 

After that, they’d looked at each other for a moment longer, and then they’d said, at the exact same time, “A surprise party!”

Now, two days later, Bill and Eve had to admit that there was a hitch in their grand plan, and that hitch was Q himself. 

Oblivious to what his lovers were planning and with no new missions looming on the horizon, Q had apparently looked at his suddenly empty calendar and had a light bulb moment, as he’d cheerfully announced to Eve and Bill that he finally had time to finish a handful of projects that had been begging for his attention since many moons ago. Then he’d promptly holed himself up in his office, relying on R and his lovers for things like hot tea and other sustenance, and had appointed R to deal with the daily goings-on of Q Branch. 

In short, Q was spending most of his time at work, and nothing Eve or Bill said had helped. When they brought Callie and Cassie to visit Q, hoping to lure him out with their help, all Q did was clear out a spot for the cats to sleep on and thank them for bringing his darlings to see him.

“I have no idea what to do next,” Eve admitted rather gloomily to Bill while the latter was leaning his hip against her desk and looking pensive. A surprise birthday party was all well and good in theory, but something crucial simply was missing if the birthday boy himself couldn’t be arsed to come out of hiding long enough for his loving partners to escort him there, and right now that was looking like the most likely scenario. 

“I suppose a fire alarm would be a tad over the top, wouldn’t it?” Bill said with a shrug.

“Well,” Eve said slowly, “it won’t be if we okay it with M first.” 

*

When the fire alarm came, Eve had positioned herself strategically in Q Branch, looking like she was simply there to catch up with R. Bill was in charge of herding everyone else towards the designated surprise birthday party room, so she and R were the only people present. 

Q appeared on the doorway, looking a little rough around the edges and especially by the hair but otherwise neat-ish in his signature combination of trousers and a cardigan. “What’s that bloody awful noise?” he demanded, a mix of annoyance and confusion on his face. 

“It’s the fire alarm, darling,” Eve replied dryly. “Come on then, let’s get moving. Honestly, it was a good thing that I happened to be here, otherwise you’d just ignore it and stay locked up in there.” 

Q looked affronted but did as he was told and started walking to the door. “No I wouldn’t.”

“You so would,” Eve stated with utmost surety. 

“All right, fine, I probably would,” Q finally admitted, sounding more than a bit grumpy about it. “But it’s hardly my fault.” 

“If you say so, dearest,” Eve hummed and kept ushering Q forward. R, who was walking right behind them, let out a barely suppressed snort. 

When they reached the upper floors, Eve guided Q not towards the main doors but towards the room that was their secret destination. Q, who was distracted with whatever gadget he was still working on in his mind, didn’t even notice. 

Eve shook her head, amused, and not for the first time thought that it was in everyone’s best interest that Q was not nor would he ever be a field agent. 

When Eve opened the door to the room and everybody already hiding there yelled, “Surprise!” and “Happy Birthday!” and blew on the party horns, Q blinked and looked utterly shocked. 

“What… Eve? Bill?” 

Eve smiled gently at their dazed lover and hugged him close. “Happy late birthday, darling.”

Bill came closer and joined in on the hug. “We wanted to celebrate your birthday,” he said, “although to be honest, you made it rather difficult.” 

“So the fire alarm was your doing?” Q asked, eyes narrowing slightly. 

“Guilty as charged,” Eve grinned and placed a big, noisy kiss on Q’s cheek. 

Bill mimicked her, kissing Q’s other cheek. “And it worked.” 

“It was Bill’s idea, too,” Eve added cheerfully. 

“Well then,” Q said, leaning into his lovers. “Since I’m here now, I suppose I’m at your mercy.” 

Bill snorted. “Eve, darling?” 

“On it,” Eve nodded, and then they began to lead their lover towards where the cake was. 


End file.
